The Day We First Met
by logan.is.my.homie.henderson
Summary: Logan Mitchell is a sad, lonely boy who feels as if not a single person likes him, until he meets Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight, and James Diamond...they will change his life forever. :
1. Green Braces

**The Day We First Met**

**A/N: Yay! New Story! A fresh start with new ideas! :]**

**I think you guys will enjoy this story! Please REVIEW! Thanks! :]**

**Logan POV**

"LOOGGAN!" I heard my mother yell from the porch.

I slowly walked out of the house that was once filled with loving memories and stared miserably into my mother's eyes, "I'm not ready yet… please give me… just give me a few more minutes to say…", I took a breath for this word was always dreadful to utter, "…goodbye."

"Oh my dear," My mother said with sorrow as she placed her hands on my cheeks, "the cab is going to be here any minute to pick us up… and I do not want you spend another second with that man."

"With that man!" I angrily moved her hands away from me and continued, "That man is my father!"

"But he has caused both of us such dreadful pain."

"Us? He caused us dreadful pain? No mom… I think he caused you dreadful pain!"

The world between us went silent and great tension was in the air. I was beyond uncomfortable for, my mother was giving me an angry glare. This silence and tension continued for what seemed like an eternity; it was almost as though someone had pressed the "pause" button on life. I began to grow anxious; much like the protagonist in a movie does when he is expecting some sort of "outcome". After some time, an audible crackle of gravel assured me that life had resumed—the cab had arrived.

As I slowly approached the cab, I felt a heaviness come over me. That "heaviness" was something we know as hesitation. I placed my hand on the top of the open cab door, I glanced thoughtfully into the cab and then to the place I had once called a home.

I began to scan the outside of my house, remembering all the extraordinary memories…

The family room now obtained the ghost of all my childhood Christmas memories... every year as a solid happy family, we would set up the Christmas tree in the corner of the room and every year we spent Christmas in our PJs…watching movies or just enjoying each other's company. The garage held years of bonding and hard labor between my father and I... like the time we spent three months overanalyzing an extremely complicated water displacement experiment. I let a few painful tears escape as I continued on. The kitchen…oh the kitchen… that was a true area of family fun…one day my mom would teach me how to cook or bake something and the next day my dad…if I was lucky they would unite together and pass on their knowledge to me…so I could say the kitchen was a place of cheerful memories. The game room…when I was I child that was a place of love…a place where a happy family enjoyed each other's company. But, as I grew older and finally reached my current age of 16, the game room turned into a place of hurtful words…an angry emotional place… the place where my parents had decided on the divorce.

"Logan, get in this cab now!" my mother demanded with authority.

I placed one foot in the cab and looked back at the house, my goodbye… my moment of closure, was still not complete. There was one place left…the place that was least important to me… my room. I slowly craned my head upwards so my eyes could meet my sad dirty window. This was the only place in the house that I didn't experience a memory I would cherish eternally.

Just as I was about to enter the cab and say goodbye, I noticed something in my window. I noticed my father with a face of remorse looking down at me. Tears fell from his eyes, showing that my mother had evidently hurt him by taking me away forever.

I waved one last time at my father, knowing that I would most likely never see his loving face again. With all my might, I forcefully pulled myself into the cab and slowly closed the door. As we gradually began to move away from the place that was my life, my eyes were locked on my dad.

My dad, my house, and my life as I knew it unwillingly drifted apart. I kept my eyes that were full of hurt on my house, until it was nothing more than a speck.

So in the end, I left my house in Minneapolis and moved to Wilmont…at least I didn't move out of Minnesota.

_The Next Day:_

_*Good Morning Wilmont! This is Tom and Diane wishing everyone a wonderful day! And what better than to start off a wonderful day with Louis Armstrong's "What a Wonderful World!"*_

I angrily hit my alarm clock to make the painful noise stop…I didn't need to wake up to some fake radio people feeding me shit on how wonderful everything is…because it's not.

I looked around my new room filled with unpacked boxes…the only things I got to take with me from my old life. But come to think of it my old life wasn't all so great. I took a deep breath and whispered to myself,_ "Don't worry Logan, this is your chance to start over…your chance to not be called a loser or a geek…maybe when you ask out a girl they won't laugh in your face…heck maybe you'll even be popular! So let's make it through your first day at Wilmont High as the 'new kid'."_

With a goofy smile revealing my green braces, I glanced over at my alarm clock. My eyes grew wide at the time! Holy Shit! It's already 7:23... Wilmont High starts at 7:30! I better hurry my ass up!

**Carlos POV**

With a bounce in my step, I happily walked down the block to school. Sure the sky was dark and gloomy but, I was with my bestest friends in the whole world since Pre-K, James and Kendall. And those epic boys always made me cheerful.

I nudged James' arm and asked, "Did you know there's gonna be a new kid at school today?"

James smiled and chanted, "No but, I bet you wish it's a girl who loves corndogs, hockey, and who wears a helmet!"

"Believe me it's not a girl…" Kendall said crushing the dream girl James had put into my head, "…I heard from a semi-reliable source it's a boy, names Logan Mitchell."

"Ahh darn!" I shouted disappointedly, "The school doesn't need another boy!"

James put his arm around my shoulders and laughed, "Oh Carlos, don't sound so disappointed, Logan can turn out to be a boy who wears a helmet, loves corndogs, and hockey…you never know he may be your dream guy!"

**Logan POV**

I shyly walked into my new classroom…I had been late so it was already filled with kids….which you can imagine is kind of awkward. It didn't help that each of those kids were staring at me in different ways, as if they were trying to analyze me. I slowly made my way through the room and found an empty seat all the way at the back of the classroom.

I felt everyone's eyes on me so my cheeks began to grow warm…they were probably red. I began to fidget with my fingers as I stared down at my desk trying not to make eye contact with anyone…I felt very uncomfortable.

"Hey! I'm Carlos!" I heard the goofy looking boy who was sitting to the right of me shouted.

I gave him a weak smile and said in a much quieter voice than him, "Oh cool! I'm Lo-"

"Logan Mitchell, your certainly not going to be sitting there...Carlos is what we like to call a 'bad influence' on kids… that's why the seat next to him is empty-"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know."I replied as grabbed my books and got up from the seat.

Mrs. Washington gave me a mean look that was somewhat scary and hissed, "We also do not interrupt teachers while they are talking here, Mr. Mitchell." I gave her a nervous smile and she returned that with a disgusted look, "Now I show you to your accurate seat… let's see if you won't screw that up."

"Let's." I responded in a _know-it-all_ tone.

_At Lunchtime:_

I slowly made my way through the unbelievably long lunch line…I probably won't get my food before lunch is over. I let out a sigh of both disappointment and annoyance.

Today hadn't gone as great as I imagined it would. People already began to judge me with disgusted glares and hurtful words. The only person who talked to me as if I were a human all day was, Carlos, in my first period class …and I'm pretty sure I only said less than 3 words to him.

I looked sadly around the cafeteria, thinking to myself, I don't want to endure several more days like this one, at this school. I guess I won't be the popular kid I wished I could be, but rather the person people call a geek or a loser…the boy who gets laughed at when he tries to ask out a pretty girl… an outsider with no friends…the same exact person I was at my old school.

**James POV**

I finally made it out of the lunch line, it seemed like I spent eternity there. As I held my platter of food in my hands, I happily made it over to Carlos and Kendall.

"Heeey!" I casually said as I found a spot right next to Kendall and placed down my tray.

"Hey." Carlos and Kendall replied in unison.

There was an awkward silence between us as I scanned the cafeteria trying to see if I could point out the new kid…I failed so I asked curiously as I took a bite out of my sandwich, "So is the new kid cool…how does he look?

A smile grew on Carlos' face as he said, " Well, he's pale with dark brown hair that matches the color of his eyes…umm…he's short like me and is thin… oh yeah and he-"

"Enough, Enough…We heard enough about your little boyfriend."Kendall stuttered.

"He's not my boyfriend and to finish answering your question, he seems to be very cool!"

Kendall and I looked at each other and began to chuckle…Carlos was just too funny.

**Logan POV**

By the time I reached the front of the line there was only one tray left. I turned around to look at all the people who wouldn't be getting food…for some reason I felt guilty as I took the tray in my hands. But, I didn't let it get to me too much because those people weren't so nice to me.

Once I paid the cafeteria lady, I searched for a nice place to sit. But, each time I tried to sit down the people at table gave me unfriendly looks and said things like "Get the fuck out of here!" or "What do you want…you little skinny bastard."

I sighed and as I walked by the table Carlos was sitting at. I heard a blonde boy whisper, "Is that him?" and Carlos whispered, "Yup, that's him."

"Hey Logie! Buddy! Man! Come sit with us!"The blonde boy shouted so loud that the entire cafeteria went silent.

And once again all the attention…all the eyes were on me as I timidly sat down next to Carlos.

The Blonde boy shook my hand and nicely greeted me, "I'm Kendall Knight, captain of the hockey team…it's nice to meet."

I smiled flashing my green braces, "It's nice to meet you too…people aren't so nice around here."

"I know there pretty much jerks." The brunette sitting next to Kendall said as he smiled, "Oh yeah by the way I'm James Diamond, I'm not captain of the hockey team but I'm on it and so is Carlos."

"In fact I'm looking for a new teammate to replace Elliot Hills…you wanna join…I get to pick who can replace him…if they're decent."

"I honestly never played hockey before, so yeahh." I said looking down at my food, "But, it's nice of you to offer."

"Oh Logan, Logan, Logan we have so much to teach you my child." Carlos said.

I furrowed my eyebrows at them.

James leaned his head in closer to me and whispered, "Meet us on the ice tomorrow at 7:00pm and don't be late."

"What? Why-"

"Just don't be late."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! REVIEW, if you want me to continue with the story! :] Thanks!**

**Have a Happy New Year!**


	2. Everything Was Perfect

**A/N: ****Thanks for all the Reviews on Chapter 1 and sorry it's been taking me sooo long to update lately. Anyways, I hope you guys love this chapter as much as the first one. Enjoy! :]**

**Carlos POV**

I stood in the porch of Logan Mitchell's house, with James and Kendall. I only met Logan yesterday but, in that short period of time we have grown really close to each other. And for some reason today, I couldn't wait to see him…I just couldn't wait to see how our friendship would grow more.

I rang the doorbell with excitement. Shortly after, the door opened to a fair skinned woman with knotted dark brown hair who appeared to be poorly aged.

The woman let out a fake smile and uttered in an even faker voice than her smile, "May I help you?"

"Yeah, we're looking for Logan Mitchell." James said as he glanced back at the address and then to woman. "He does live here, right?"

"It depends what you want him for."The woman said this time in a voice that matched her appearance.

"We're his friends and…well we wanted to know if he wanted to hang." Kendall responded.

The woman then opened the door all the way and gestured us in with her hands. "By the way, you can call Mrs. Mitchell."She let out a sigh of distress and then corrected herself, "Well Ms. Hanson now."

Ms. Hanson ran her bony fingers through her severely tangled hair, "Logan's room is upstairs." She said pointing to the stairs, "The last door to the right."

I managed to let out a quick thanks before we all trotted up the ancient creaky stairs. We soon reached the top and arrived at 'the last door to the right'. Just as I was going to knock on the door, music flooded the air. Music about love…the one thing I desire.

**Logan POV**

I scanned my old dusty guitar, thinking how long it has been since I strummed those strings. It's been too long. I gave up following my dream of being a musician long before the divorce. I mean imagine the one thing you enjoy, the one thing you are good at slipping so unwillingly through your fingers. The feeling is just terrible.

I carefully dusted off my guitar, staring at all the memories it contained. The memories that made me pick up the guitar in the first place…the memories that gave me something to sing for. And now here I am, starting a new life…finding meaning again. Here's my something to sing for…here it is.

My fingers began to move gently across the strings of my guitar, letting out a soft beat. And from the bottom of my heart, I began to sing the words that came to me…the words that were so true…

_And I know I write about love, but I'm not sure if I know what it is yet, __  
__And I know your waiting for me and someday I'll find you, __  
__Cuz baby your just a little daisy in a field of maybes and I go crazy, __  
__Every time I think I find you, and my heart is broken, again and again,__  
__So I'll pray that you'll wait for me._

_Yeah I'll pray that you'll wait for me._

A tear slowly ran down my cheek.

I sluggishly put my guitar down and closed my eyes wishing for a love that may never come true. Who would ever want me? I'm just a scrawny, nerdy boy…a boy people won't even bother glancing at. I just wish someone could show me they care…I want someone to tell me they love me…just once, that's all I ask. But I know this is just a foolish dream and I'm just a foolish boy for believing in it.

"Logan!" I heard a friendly voice say as they knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said without hesitation as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

**Kendall POV**

The antique door let out a screech as it swung open. I examined Logan's messy room. Boxes flooded every little corner, some were open and some were not. On the floor next to the largest box laid a guitar…the guitar that certainly omitted the beautiful melody.

Carlos slowly made his way thru the room and said as he picked up Logan's guitar, "You got some talent there, buddy." Carlos ran his fingers across the guitar strings, "You should teach me how to play someday."

Logan blushed and ran his fingers thru his hair, the embarrassment was clearly radiating off of him, "Yeah…absolutely, that would be great." A goofy smile grew on Logan's face, "I mean you're gonna teach me how to play hockey, it's the least I can do."

Carlos set down the guitar, "Ok, sounds cool...maybe someday I can be as good as you."

"I'm pretty sure you'll be better than me."

Carlos smirked at Logan and then looked at his watch, "We better go…we only have the rink until eight."

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, "Wait, I thought I was gonna meet you guys there at seven."

"We got an earlier time…figured that one hour of training wouldn't get you on the team."

James chuckled, "Yeah and believe me it's not as easy as it looks."

**Carlos POV**

_*At the ice rink*_

James and Kendall headed straight for the ice, doing maneuvers they have learned during this season. They hit the puck around showing off their skills to Logan…showing how 'good' they are at hockey. At times they would stumble a bit but Logan didn't seem to mind…he just seemed grateful.

As for me, I was helping Logan put on his skates as he watched the two 'show offs' on the ice.

"They're pretty good at that…aren't they." Logan said as I helped him tie his skates.

"You haven't seen me out there yet, I'll make them look like amateurs." I smirked as I took Logan's hand to assist him on his feet.

"Sure you will" Logan chuckled.

**Logan POV**

We skated onto the ice…me of course holding onto Carlos' arm the entire time, in fear of falling down and embarrassing myself.

"Where do we start, Kendall?" An ecstatic James questioned as he skated around me...as if he were scanning me.

"How about some drills…to see how fast he is on the ice."

"The speed test, I remember that…piece of cake." James said smiling.

"Are you sure?"I uttered as I looked down at my skates and then back up, "I mean…are you sure about…umm, I just don't think that's a very good idea."

Kendall shot me a confused look. "Why's that?"

"There's one thing I forgot to tell you." I tightened my grip on Carlos's arm. "I haven't skated on ice in a while so… I kinda forgot how to keep my balance."

"That's nothing…just hold onto Carlos the whole time and eventually it'll come back to you." James said reassuringly as if it were nothing.

"It's true." Kendall added as he skated in the direction of me and Carlos. "I broke my leg one time on the ice and was out for the entire season and come the next year I completely forgot how to balance on ice skates."

"So Kendall held on to me for a while until he got the hang of things, and sure enough he remembered."Carlos smiled. "And now he's the captain of the hockey team...soon you can take his place."

Kendall nudged Carlos. "Don't get his hopes up."

**Carlos POV**

"Carlos," Logan's big brown eyes turned worried as they met mine. His face looked apprehensive as he began to muster up more words, "are you sure you won't let me fall…I have to admit I'm kinda scared."

"I promise you won't fall." I said as I look back into his eyes. "As long as you are by my side, your face won't make contact with that ice." I offered Logan my hand. "Trust me."

Logan nodded and gradually took my hand, "Thanks Carlos, you're a great friend."

I smiled. Logan appreciated me…that's a first. James and Kendall tend to treat me like the third wheel…they're great friends but, sometimes I feel unwanted by them. And even though I've known them since Pre-K, I feel more of a connection with Logan. But, the thing is what I feel with Logan is not a friendship connection…it's more…it's something…something I never felt before.

**James POV**

I stared melancholy in Kendall's direction and let out a sigh. He doesn't even notice me and I try so hard. Do you think I want to be a hockey player? Hell no! But why do I do it? I do it for Kendall…so that maybe one day he will wake up and realize that we are made for each other…that there's much more between us than being best buds. Maybe one day he will look at me like he looks at Jo, the captain of the girl's hockey team…but what are the odds, I'm a guy and he's definitely not gay…he made that very clear to me.

It's hard to explain why I feel like this…why I feel like my world, my heart revolves around Kendall Knight. It just happened out of nowhere one day….

There I was the most popular guy in school, surrounded by beautiful girls with the prettiest one sitting alongside me, Camille, my current girlfriend.

_*Memory :]*_

_A distressed Kendall approached me with tears in gorgeous emerald eyes. "James, I didn't know who else to go to." Kendall pleaded as he sniffled and put his hands on my shoulders. "I did something bad James…real bad."His pale hands trembled with fear. "You're the only person I can trust…I know you won't tell anyone a thing...I can trust you with my life."_

_I bit my lip and walked Kendall out of the cafeteria to an empty bathroom stall for privacy. "Okay Kendall, tell me everything."_

_Kendall shook his head, a look of disgust present on his flawless face. "I'm so ashamed…James you wouldn't even imagine."_

"_Kendall, you know I'm not gonna judge you…you mean a lot to me…were closer than brothers."_

_Kendall looked up at me and stared deep into my eyes as if he were hypnotizing me. "I didn't mean to…" More tears of regret fell so miserably from those captivating eyes. "I should have done it with some I love…some who I care about…someone I can trust…someone like…like…like." Kendall bit his lip and sighed, "Gosh James, someone like you."_

"_Someone like me? But you're a-"_

_Before I could even finish a pair of perfectly shaped lips pressed against mine…I kissed back. A tingling sensation moved crazily throughout my body. What was that feeling? That was the beginning of me falling in love with my best friend…who was a guy…who's Kendall Knight!_

_But Kendall pulled away with a repulsive look on his face. "James, that was a big mistake…I didn't mean-" Kendall gave me a horrified look and ran out of the stall, leaving me feeling the sting of rejection and a hunger for his love._

_*Memory :]*_

**Logan POV**

Carlos tightened his grip on my hand and smiled, "Let's do some laps, to get you back into the swing of things."

"You're not going to let go right?"

He shook his head, "Not until you're ready for me to."

"We will be recording how long each lap takes." Kendall shouted from a bench off the ice.

And from the same bench James hollered, "Remember Logan, don't make Carlos do all the work." James paused as he took off his helmet, "Help contribute to the tempo and hopefully soon we can get your personal speed."

"Ok, got it James." I shouted back as Carlos and I took off.

**James POV**

I stared at his perfection…his emerald eyes…his dirty blonde hair…his dimples…his eyebrows…everything was perfect…from the way he smiled to the way he frowned. Not a single flaw…not one…in looks that is.

I licked my lips as I started to spark up this foolish conversation, "Kendall…we need to talk." I closed my eyes and all I could hear was Kendall shouting out times, the blades rushing against the ice, and my heart racing with fear…pure dreadful fear.

"What do you want…what do we need to talk about?"

"Ok Kendall, you may hate me for bringing this up, but I just can't get over it."

"Go on." Kendall said in monotone, knowing what was coming next.

"It's about the kiss, it meant a-"

"That happened two years ago, James get over it! I meant nothing! Nothing! Okay?"

I grabbed Kendall's hand and looked him in the eyes, "It's really funny how you make assumptions about what the kiss means. You never know Kendall, maybe it meant the past two years to me…maybe it meant my heart. But, I guess you'll never know…well, at least if you don't stay blind to everything."

Kendall took his hands out of mine and gave me that same repulsive look he did two years ago. "You're gay? Oh gosh James, please don't tell me you're gay!"

"I am gay…but you made me like this. It's your entire fault Kendall! Why'd you have to kiss me? Why'd you have to make me fall in love with you! Tell me!"

Kendall, now red, angrily got up from the bench. "You disgust me, James Diamond." He yelled with disbelief. "What makes you think that I would ever like someone like you. You're a guy! One stupid kiss doesn't mean shit! Not to me and it shouldn't to you!"Kendall began to walk quickly away towards the door. "I hope you're happy because you just ruined thirteen years of friendship!"

Once he was gone I clenched my stomach in disbelief, how could he do something like this…I guess it was my mistake, I thought Kendall would have acted with more class.

Not only did he hurt my feelings, he shouted so loud that Carlos and Logan had stopped skating in shock. They know my secret…they know I'm that I'm gay.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I stood frozen…frozen in thoughts.

**Carlos POV**

I covered my mouth in doubt. How could I have not known my best friend is gay? How could Kendall be so insensitive? I was seeing different sides of both my friends…sides that I would have never guess they had. How could James, the school "player" turn out gay? And who would have guessed Kendall, the most accepting, most trust worthy person I know is so vulgar? Did I just step into an alternate universe or was this simply reality? Whatever this is I'm not gonna let it go down the way it is.

"Come on Logie, let's see if James alright."

Logan beamed, "Alright."

We skated, arm in arm to corner of the rink and walked carefully in our skates to James.

He glanced at up at us and frowned, "Do you guys want nothing to do with me too?" He said as he roughly wiped tear drops from his eyes.

"No James, were really not." Logan smiled.

"Yeah James, we could really care less that your gay…that doesn't change anything between us."

James gave us a weak smile and stood up. "Thanks guys, that really means a lot to me. I think I'm gonna go home, if you can't tell, I'm not having the best time right now."

Logan patted James on his back, "Alright bud, catch you later."

"See you." James said bleakly as he left the rink to me and Logan.

**Kendall POV**

I walked the cold, lonely streets of Wilmont, trying sort out all of my thoughts…trying to tell myself that letting James down hard was the right thing to do. But for some reason, I really couldn't convince myself…all I could think of was a heartbroken James crying in his room. I can't all of the times I had help mend James's heart when broken by one of his girlfriends…I was always there for him…but now I'm the cause of his broken heart…and it's so wrong.

I ran my fingers through my hair as the air got thick. I wasn't alone anymore…some was with me. I turned around to find an unnaturally thin, grubby man wearing a Metropolitan State University hoodie. His hair was a dusty brown with gray and his eyes a distinct chocolate brown that reminded me of someone…but I just couldn't put my finger on who.

The man gradually approached me with a grimace on his face. "I see you wearing a Wilmont High hockey jersey."

I slowly backed away as fears in me began to grow. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"It's just my son goes to Wilmont High."

"Your son?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't happen to know where he lives. Would you?"

"You're his father, you should know."

"Look kid, don't question me. Ok?"

"I have my rights to, for all I know you could be a complete stranger and I could put whoever you're looking for in danger. Now tell me why I would want that."

The man chuckled and pulled something from his pocket. I couldn't make it out at first but, once I did I realize it was something that I couldn't just bypass…it was a gun! "Do you want to live, boy?" The man pointed a rusted gun to my head, "or do you still wanna be loyal?"

"It depends, who you're looking for and what you're gonna to do with them."

"Wrong answer kid!"

He pulled the trigger sending me through a whirlwind of pain and suffering. I placed my hand on my stomach as I felt the blood flow out so violently.

Did I deserve this?

**Logan POV**

"Ok Logie, now that the judgmental people are gone, let's see if you can skate without holding onto me."

"No way Carlos! Imma gonna fall!"

"So what, I do that all the time!" Carlos joked. "If it makes you feel any better I'll be right next to you. So if you feel like you're gonna fall grab onto me."

"Okay, but only cause you're so damn convincing."

I began to steadily skate across the ice, focusing on the basics…analyzing every single move I make.

I smiled up at Carlos, "Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this! Thanks ma-"

I stumbled and grabbed onto Carlos jersey bringing both of us down to the hard, cold ice…Carlos on top of me of course. He couldn't stop laughing, in fact it was infectious because his laughter had transferred to me.

Carlos stopped laughing and smirked, "I like your braces, Logie."

I covered my braces with my hand, "Thanks." I said as my face began to grow warm. Was I? I wasn't. Oh crap, I was blushing.

Carlos chuckled, "You're blushing!"

"You wish."

Carlos bit his lip, "You're right I do!"

Before I could ever think, Carlos kissed me vigorously against my will…I couldn't just pull away, he was on top of me…but even if he wasn't would I pull away?

**James POV**

My eyes were full off tears as I heatedly drove home.

I can't believe what I did today, like Kendall said, I ruined a close friendship. Why did I have to want more from Kendall? Damn it! Why did I have to tell him how I feel? I ruined my entire life in one minute. Could this day get any worse?

I angrily glanced out my car window to see a man, who looked up to no good…a man that looked as if he didn't want to be found. But, when I turned the corner, true horror found me.

There I saw a bleary Kendall Knight clenching his stomach as he lost blood.

**A/N: Hoped you liked the chapter! Don't forget to **_**REVIEW**_** it you want more! I should be updating more frequently now that school is coming to an end. Thanks for reading! :]**

**Stories that should be posted soon/Updates:**

**My Cargan one shot- **_**Too Beautiful for Words**_

**And**

_**Ch.11 of Big Time Scandal**_


End file.
